What Am I Supposed To Say?
by Victorie the Posh Totty
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION! Cammie left Gallagher 4 months ago and hasn't had contact with anybody since then. When she goes to Florida she meets up with some unexpected friends, who ruin her plans of getting her questions answered.
1. Stupid Sandcastle

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girl series Ally Carter does. Ugh but I'm asking Santa for it. ;) Well that and a dinosaur named Rex. Although I do own Danielle, Jasper, and Nick. So HA! But they aren't in this chappie they come up later...**

_**Chapter One: Stupid Sandcastle!**_

It's been four months since I ran away from Gallagher Acadamey. Four months since I've seen my friends, my mom, or Zach, the boy I think I'm in love with( though I'll never admit it to him). I miss them all so much but I had to do this for me, for them, for my father. I know Mrs. Goode might be lying about dad still being alive but I have to have hope. I can't believe he's dead because some part inside me knows he's out there somewhere waiting for me to rescue him.

Currently I'm in Florida by the beach. I am wearing a hot pink and black striped Volcom bikini. One side of the top is striped and the other is black and has the Volcom symbol on it. I know Gallagher started up a month ago but I couldn't go back my work wasn't finished.

You know when you feel like someone's watching you and the little hairs on the back of your neck stand up. Well that's the feeling I got when I passed by a group of teenagers. So I did what Mr. Solomon taught us to do so many months ago. Notice things.

I noticed that the group of teenagers were my age and had very expensive swimsuits on. I also noticed that they were all "discreetly" staring at me. But that isn't the thing that made me stop in my tracks and stiffen. No it wasn't how nearly all of them were wearing wigs and colored contacts. Nope it was that they all looked at me in anger, surprise, recognition, and amazement. But the thing that scared me the most about that group was the three girls and one boy that were looking at me like they were going to kill me.

My first thought was Uh-Oh... So I did something I'm not very proud of.

"Hehe... Hi guys how you been?"

I only got glares from Macey, Bex, Liz, and Zach in response.

"Well it's been great talking to you guys but I have to go so bye!" I said.

And then I took off running. I heard them running after me so I pumped my legs harder. As I was running I looked behind me(totally not a smart idea now that I look back on it) and tripped over a sandcastle. I fumbled getting back up and that gave Bex enough time to tackle me, throw me over her shoulder, and run back the way we came.

"Stupid sandcastle," I muttered under my breath.

I could have fought back I could have tried to get out of her death grip but something told me not to so I just lay there upside down bouncing up and down as Bex ran across the beach. I could tell she was mad at me but I also knew that she was relieved to know I was safe.

I could have looked at everyone's faces and said sorry but I was too much of a coward to try to face them. So I whispered so quietly that even if someone had special training it would have been hard to hear me. But I knew they heard me when I said, "I'm so sorry but I had to do it."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. There's more to come... Oh ya the updates might be spread out a lot because my teachers hate me and like to give me a bunch of homework so yah... But I'll update as soon as I can. I'll try to make it by next weekend or next week. Definitely before Christmas. Please review you don't have to but it would be nice. I'm not like one of those Nazi Authors who have to have a billion reviews and can't update without a certain amount. Those chicks are CRAZY! Seriously I know this nice place for all of you Nazi Authors they have nice white padded rooms and they even give out jackets! So why don't you go stay with them for awhile?**

**Bye**

**Chrissy ;)**


	2. Are You PMSing or something?

**Disclaimer: Pon and Zi are here to do my disclaimer**

**Pon: Christa doesn't own Gallagher Girls Ally Carter does!**

**Me: now Zi!**

**(crickets chirping)Me: Zi? Zi?Zi whe-... Owww... Why did you jump on me?**

**Zi: Because it looked like fun?**

**Me: Ugh! Whatever now onto the story!**

_**Chapter Two:Are You PMSing or something?**_

After we returned to the group, Bex took me to the parking lot and thew into the back of a van. She climbed in after me and was soon followed by Liz, Macey, some kid I have never seen before, and Jonas. They closed the doors and the van started up. The we were off to God knows where... Though I feel like it is going to be HELL for me...

We sat in awkward silence for 11 minutes and 37 seconds before the van stopped. The kid I didn't know helped me out of the van. _Well he doesn't seem so bad I mean he isn't throwing me over his shoulder and practically forcing me into the hotel room to be sure I won't esca-! Oh never mind I take that back stupid little bastard!_

When we got into the hotel room I was tied to a chair with duck tape. Not just any duck tape. Liz's super sticking duck tape. It is seriously strong! Once we used it to tape a metal bar to the ceiling so we could do pull ups on it. The pole could hold Macey, Bex, Liz, and my's weight all at once.

And then the Q and A began.. Q and A my ass more like lets torture Cammie for answers about what she has been doing these past four months. So it went like this.

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN HOW DARE YOU RUNAWAY! WHAT IN THE WORLD DO TOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?" Bex screamed.

"What do you mean what do I have to say for my self?"

"You know what the bloody hell I mean!"

"No I don't think I do. Do you want me to SAY SORRY BECAUSE I'M NOT OKAY? I'M NOT FUCKING SORRY? SO WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY? I'M NOT SORRY FOR RUNNING AWAY BECAUSE I WANTED ANSWERS AND YOU SURE AS HELL DIDN'T HAVE THEM SO I SEARCHED FOR SOMEONE WHO DID! SO DON'T SCREAM AT ME BECAUSE I DID NOTHING WRONG!"

"Woah!" Grant said.

"WHAT!" I screamed.

"Y-Y-You swore!"

"SO?"

"You never swear!"

"Your fucking kidding me right? You cannot seriously be this thick." Macey sighed.

"YES I SWEAR! I'VE BEEN SWEARING A LOT LATELY! SO YOU KNOW WHAT BACK OFF YOU LITTLE FUCKING MORON!" I screeched.

"Woah Gallagher Girl calm down! Are you PMSing or something? Because there is no need to scream at Grant... You know what never mind there are a lot of reasons to scream at Grant, but this is not one of them. And he is right you never used to swear." Zach said.

"YOU DID NOT SERIOUSLY JUST ASK ME IF I WAS PMSING DID YOU? AND I WILL SCREAM AT GRANT IF I FUCKING WANT TO YOU LITTLE SKIRKING BASTARD! AND YOU KNOW WHAT A LOT CAN CHANGE IN FOUR DAMN MONTHS!"

"Yep she is definitely PMSing... OWWW! WHAT THE HELL BEX?"

"SHUT UP! YOU MORON!" Bex yelled.

"I AM NOT PMSING! SO SHUT UP SIR. SMIRKS-A-LOT!" I said.

"**ENOUGH!**" Liz screamed. We all shut up and stared at her. She blushed. "Umm... Shouldn't we get back to questioning Cammie about what she has learned?"

"Yeah, Okay" Was heard from all of my "interrogators."

"Uhhh how about you let me out of this chair?"

"No!"

"Well fine. Gosh I was just asking you all need to calm down." I muttered.

"Now Cammie what have you been up to these past four months?"

**A/N: Ooooohhhhh cliffie! What has Cammie been up to these past few months... I guess you'll just have to wait to find out! So I will probably update this week or this weekend. Or whenever I have time definitely before my birthday. BTW it is on December 13. I'm turning 15! Yipee! **

**Bye**

**Chrissy**

**_(\ _/)  
(O.o )_** **hehehe it's a bunny!**


	3. Author's Note Up for Adoption

Hi Everyone,

It's me Chrissy. Sooo… I've lost interest in my story and can't continue it. I also have a lot less free time because I switched into Catholic school and am taking all honors classes so there is a lot of studying and homework. So I frankly don't have time to continue _What Am I Supposed to Say?_ . So with that said I am announcing that I am putting up this story for adoption… So just PM me if you want to take over this story. I am only giving it to one person so ya… Please do give me credit for the story idea and what I have wrote… So PM me if you want the story.. I will post another authors note with who adopted the story for all the readers to know. I look forward to reading how the person I choose continues this story.

Love yah! Chrissy!


End file.
